


［马东］無我夢中 · 第一編

by AmelCROSS



Series: 無我夢中 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jack Off, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧作补档2018.4.20夜店妖精
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship, markchan - Relationship, 马东
Series: 無我夢中 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	［马东］無我夢中 · 第一編

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：Madonna-into the groove

無我夢中（一）

今天是新来的酒吧驻唱歌手上班第一天。李马克刚刚来到这个城市，给自己找了这样一份兼职。他磨着鞋跟，掩饰自己的紧张。在路灯下又犹疑了几分钟，还是决定走进门。

李马克提着自己的吉他箱子走进酒吧时，气氛已经非常浓烈了，让他有一点担心，自己唱的歌如果太抒情会不会败了兴。

disco ball的彩色光晕真的太炫目了。耳膜被巨大的音乐响声瞬间统治，心跳也变得加快了。周围都黑暗起来，唯一的聚光点就是正在表演的舞台。李马克忍不住视线看向台上，激情涌动的钢管舞，是一个男生，妖娆地随着节奏扭动着身体。性感的女舞者全都成了陪衬，暴露再多的肉体也不如舞台中间的男生刺眼。李马克承认，他的腿很漂亮。

好吧。酒吧就是这样的地方。李马克想。

大家付出金钱，买到快乐。就是这样的。

“这是楷灿，在我们酒吧人气非常高的。”酒吧经理笑眯眯地过来迎李马克。“他只有周末才会来这里跳舞。”

真好啊，我至少每星期要来唱上四天才能挣够我需要的钱。李马克想。不过像楷灿那样人气很高的表演者，当然比他挣得多，理所当然。

啊，人气，如果我也早些拥有就好了。

“你和楷灿用同一间休息室吧。”酒吧经理带着李马克进入一个房间。“就是你进来的时候在台上的那位。”酒吧经理仍是笑眯眯的面孔。“Mark现在可以准备换服装了。”

李马克点点头。

李马克的节目安排比较靠后，观众们跟着节奏扭的累了，都坐回卡座里喝饮料。李马克还是非常紧张。抱着吉他扫了一个音。

李马克很久没有抱着吉他唱都市抒情曲了，决定驻唱打工之前还不安地练习了几天。这是一首几乎人人听过的老旧情歌，他希望这首歌能够唤起很多人的共鸣，让他的第一天工作赚来一些好感。

等到他即将唱到最后一个小节时，突然有一个歌声飘出来。李马克在台上本来无比地专注，又非常紧张，那个人的突然出现让李马克吓了一跳。是李东赫握着麦克风，走上台来，把麦克风插进立麦架里，唱着马克的歌。

他不是跳舞的吗？怎么唱歌的嗓音也这么好？李马克没有停下吉他伴奏，但还是把歌让给楷灿唱了。

台下的客人看到是楷灿来到舞台上，不约而同地结束了自己的交谈，默默和起了这首老旧情歌。楷灿随着李马克的节奏慢慢摇晃着身体，他腰肢纤细，在迷离的灯光下摆动，让人移不开视线。

楷灿唱过一节，又把歌还给李马克来唱，自己轻轻和着背景音。就这样静静唱到歌曲结束，楷灿拉着一头雾水强撑镇定的李马克一起谢幕。好在观众太喜欢楷灿了，李马克觉得这个节目是被救活了吧。

等到李马克下台结算完毕回到那个休息室时，刚刚走到门口，就听见里面传来了压抑着的声音。那是个令人印象深刻的声音，李马克立即分辨出声音的主人。而此时此刻他的眼球已经看到了，一个男人正在贯穿着李东赫的身体。

是吧，可能酒吧里就是会这样的。李马克突然转身想去抽一支烟。

李马克没有吸烟的习惯，更不会随身带着烟。李马克在洗手间问遇到的一个最面善的客人借到一支烟，客人因为刚刚看过马克的表演，对他说不必谢了。李马克顺便一起借了个火。

这支烟他抽得很慢很慢。他自己也觉得这样是在想把时间拖长一点。他开始在呼吸中品尝这支烟的味道。这是一支来自陌生人的、他从未抽过的牌子的烟。说实话比起他以前偶尔的尝试，真的味道有点冲了。将强烈的辛辣仔细咀嚼过后，还有一种难以形容的苦味嵌在里面。

熄了烟头过后，李马克只得提着吉他箱子再回到刚才的休息室去。吉他箱子像是他在这个场合的武器，或者说是盾牌。

刚才的房间。李东赫正光着脚窝在沙发里，横着手机屏幕打游戏。他还没有卸浓艳的舞台妆，眼影闪亮亮的。只是额间发丝被汗濡湿了，一个无声的证言，告诉李马克刚才所见是事实没错。

待机室被外放着的麦当娜的歌声填满。房间的每一寸都散发着淫靡的气味。

李马克看起来干净地格格不入。

这也是看起来而已。李马克身上的燃烧过的烟草味道还没能完全散去。李东赫也顺着抬起头来。

“你好，我是今天新来的李马克。”李马克想想自己还是先开口比较合适，李东赫应该算是这里的前辈了。

“嗯，我听说了。”李东赫放下手机揉揉眼睛。“我在这里的名字叫楷灿。是我跟经理说让你和我用同一间休息室的。其他房间有几个总是手不老实到新人的包里翻来翻去的，怕你吃亏。”

“哦，那多谢了。”李马克挠挠头。

“对了，刚才在台上也谢谢你。”李马克想起来刚才台上楷灿突然出现的一幕。

“你谢我？我不是抢了你的舞台吗？”李东赫笑了，向李马克走过去。

“不……我无聊死了，不是你的话没人会看吧。”

“放心吧，以后他们就会记得你了。”李东赫和他对话的语气很放松。事实上他衣着宽松的痕迹太明显了，但本人似乎毫不在意的样子。

“这边有浴室，今天还没人用过，你进去洗个澡再走吧？”李东赫说。

还没人用过？？你们做过都不清洗的吗？李马克顿时觉得屋内的空气如此令人不适，嘴上拒绝了，“我洗把脸换身衣服就走了。”

“嗯。”李东赫又回到沙发捡起手机，踩着沙发的边缘继续打游戏。

李马克走进洗手间的时候眼角的余光看到李东赫毫不顾忌着视线注视着他，舔了舔自己的下唇。李马克心里打起了寒颤。

“我先走了。”李马克草草地洗了把脸就出来了，李东赫还是刚刚的姿势没动。李东赫忙着一局游戏，头也没抬地应了一声。

李马克从偏门离开酒吧以后并没有直接回到住所，先在酒吧街上一个小吃摊里点了一份水煮面。夜深了，他也有点儿饿了，简单填一填肚子再走路回去。

正当李马克呼噜呼噜地吸着面条时，他看到他刚刚走出来的门打开了，李东赫披着一件动物皮毛出来了，像一只灵巧的野兔，踮着脚尖，钻进一辆等候多时的豪车。车灯迅速亮起来，又迅速消失在夜色中，连同车上的李东赫一起。

去他的。李马克端起碗，把面汤喝了个干净。

＞＞＞

李马克回到家以后，不耐烦地踢开鞋子。在浴室里冲了水出来，像平常一样打开自己的工作电脑，却没有像平常一样接着打开写歌的软件。他脑子里全部都是李东赫。神秘的李东赫。李东赫与人做爱的样子。李马克感觉到自己的某个部位被召唤起来了。他想骂人，但还是打开了硬盘的一个隐藏文件夹。

快进着看了3分钟后，他真的骂了一句。烦躁地扣上电脑，李马克手里还握着他的小家伙，一头扎进床里。李马克弯弯的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。他脑子里，他紧闭着眼，眼前都是李东赫的脸。

就这样吧。他在意识中回到了那个他与李东赫共享的待机室，在门口窥视李东赫被别的男人按在沙发上干。

李东赫趴在沙发里，发出小动物般的呻吟。情热令他光裸的蜜色皮肤闪动着诱惑的光芒，享受着，同时欲求不满着。

李东赫顺从，又主动。他不是一个在性关系里被欺负的一方，在这次交媾里，李东赫的每一次扭动都在利用身后的那个男人取悦着自己的身体。

李东赫唱歌的嗓子无比动听，发出的娇吟也无比诱人，塞壬的歌声比起来也不过如此。李马克在脑中补完目击场景的所有细节，手上的动作也越来越快，越来越粗鲁。

一个恍惚场景闪动，李东赫的身体就近在自己眼前，手上清晰地传来他充斥情欲的身体所拥有的滑腻触感和滚烫的体温。目光顺着李东赫的背线指向他私密的部位，那里正火热地吞吐着李马克的器物。李马克成为了那个贯穿李东赫身体的人。交合之间李东赫回过头来，眨动着诱人的眼睛，邀请着他——

李马克射在了自己手里。

＞＞＞

第二天李马克还是按上班时间出现在酒吧，名叫楷灿的舞者还是在台上摇曳着动人的身姿。麦当娜的‘Into The Groove’，歌声又娇又甜，撩拨着每一个来客的心弦。不是那种震耳欲聋的轰趴音乐，气氛暧昧似乎是楷灿的拿手好戏。

在李马克略微迟钝的感官中，这一天就是昨日的复制品。他在这种吵闹的、迷离的环境中，常常感觉自己的感觉被削弱了，或许这就是为什么人们需要在这里买醉，在这里跟随节奏摇头晃脑，在这里被刺眼的光线眩晕，所谓party people的存活法则。

那楷灿呢？他应该也不是唯一一个会在这种地方跟别人打炮的，或许也是为了刺激感官吧。

糟糕。脑子里又出现昨晚想象的场景。李东赫偎依的身形，惑人的嗓音，轻舔下唇，眼神勾引着他。仿佛今天被邀请进入那间休息室的就是他李马克本人。不，李马克本来就可以进入那间休息室，今天被邀请进入的是李东赫的身体。

不可以，不能再想下去了。在这种地方做那种事很正常，但与他李马克无关。李马克就这样想。如果不得不依恋他的样子，他宁愿留在昨晚独自一人的幻想中，把楷灿在舞台上舞着的‘Into The Groove’的样子抛在脑后。

＞＞＞

李马克今天一个人完成了演唱，李东赫并没有像昨天一样出现，但是表演的反响还是很好的，今天是顺利的一天，以后会越来越顺利的。李马克喜欢在心里给自己小小的鼓励。

回到与楷灿共用的休息室，李马克还是下意识地警觉了一下，竖着耳朵听了听动静，还是只有舞池的音乐远远传来，昨天的一幕并没有复制到今天来。于是李马克推门进去。

李东赫还是赤脚，踩着沙发，身上裹着他的皮草，围成一团，正在抱着腿窝在沙发里放空。

李马克突然不知道如何对这样的场景开口，今天他不敢贸然像昨天一样判断场景。

“啊，李马克啊。”李东赫先抬起头，对不知所措的李马克打了招呼。

“哦、嗯。”李马克这才注意到李东赫涣散的眼神，他看着李东赫的左眼突然眯了一下，是肌肉不受神经控制地飞快眨眼。这个细节也刺到了李马克的眼。

“你怎么了？楷灿？”李马克走过去。

“嗯？什么怎么了？”李东赫像是刚刚睡醒一样语气游离着应答。

“……你是嗑了吗？”李马克说出了疑问。

“咳……这里老板不许的……不过跟嗑了也没差——马克呀，你是一个人住吗？”

“对呀。”马克在更衣室换好衣服，同时回答着。

“啊啊，今天可以留我过一夜吗？可以吗？就一晚。”李东赫忽然走到更衣间门口，双手扒着门缝。

李马克愣住了。

“不方便吗？”李东赫见他不回答，只好这样说，但是马克无论怎么看李东赫的眼睛，在说的只有一句：

带我走吧。

带我走吧。

李马克注视着李东赫的眼神突然注意到遮盖李东赫身体的皮毛外套，松软的覆盖着的领口，似乎敞开得有点不寻常，他瞬间觉得这件皮草下面的李东赫是未着寸缕的。昨夜旖旎的遐想再次随着血液冲进脑海，李东赫就像花衣吹笛人，把李马克的精神注满了魔音。

于是李马克答应了这场邀约。

李马克扶着李东赫裹起皮草的腰，两个身影贴在一起，从紧急通道离开酒吧。

此时午夜的天空是玫瑰色的。

\--Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
\--At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
\--I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
\--Tonight I wanna dance with someone else

＞＞＞

李东赫的脑子是拿什么做的呢？李马克很好奇。

得知李马克是正在攒钱创作音乐，李东赫便让李马克放几个做好的小样来听。李东赫正坐在李马克家的沙发上，和在酒吧一样，赤脚踩着沙发边缘，望着李马克。李马克回看他时，他也不躲，李马克索性大胆和他对视，两个人就那样互相盯着。

李东赫突然问道：“你家可以抽烟么？”

“可以。我有时候思绪停滞也会抽。”李马克答道。

李东赫拿出一个精致的铁皮盒子，开始聚精会神卷烟。掐了把烟丝放进纸里，刚要合起，又道：“算了，今天少抽一点。”手腕轻轻晃晃，边缘的一些烟丝落回盒子，李东赫灵巧的手把烟卷起，伸出舌尖，把口水沾在烟纸边缘，让它湿润后粘在一起。

李马克像在欣赏艺术品。他想尝一下那个舌尖的味道。

李东赫点燃卷烟抽了一口，就走到李马克跟前，把烟送到李马克嘴边，李马克顺着也抽了一口。

今天也抽了陌生的烟。异国的烟草点燃后，在空气中散发着一丝不易捕捉的奇异的香甜气息。李马克不知道他的这支烟里有没有掺什么不合法的东西，也有可能是李东赫太诱人了，让他在烟雾中有些飘飘然。

“我的名字叫李东赫。”李东赫开口道。“你需要知道我的名字。”

李马克点点头。李东赫的脸凑上来，把口中的烟吹在李马克的脸上。空气更甜腻了。

Sex with me.  
Sex with me.  
Sex with me.

李东赫眼睛会说话，李马克则是一个优秀的解读者。来自母语的呼唤，身体最原初的渴望。

李东赫把最后一截烟塞进李马克指间，转身走进浴室。进去之前他脱下裹在身上的皮草。果然那件皮草里面什么其他衣物都没有。那件皮草就是李东赫的一个蚌壳，遮掩着一颗黑珍珠。

嗬、他是职业选手啊。李马克心头涌上他自己也不理解的懊恼。

＞＞＞

室内温度再次上升是两个人紧密纠缠在一起的时候。李东赫身上还带着刚出浴的水渍，就被难耐的李马克扔到床上。李东赫望着李马克甜甜笑着。马克觉得自己要陷进这个笑里了。只不过才见第二面，他就要得到李东赫了。和昨天见到的那个男人一样是吗。

李东赫摇晃着身体，在他身上很难熄灭的情欲让他变成蛊惑人心的妖精。李马克甘愿上这条贼船。李东赫摸出身上最后一个安全套，小心撕开。

李马克跪在李东赫身前。两个男人的欲望都已足够饱满。李马克先用手试探。李东赫丰富的身体经验让他也很有征服欲。

撬开唇齿，终于把刚刚舔着烟纸的舌头卷入自己口中了，李马克这样想着。缠绵之中，李马克准备进入。

抵上那个入口时，眼前仿佛看到美艳的娼妇在天堂的门口向他招手。娼妇将要向他支付千斗金，只为了交换他腿间可供玩乐的坚硬器具。

“哥哥，我有点痛。”

什么？哥哥？李马克对李东赫的判断之中，从未想过他会这样叫他。

“哥哥，对我轻一点。”李东赫目光定定望着李马克犹疑的脸，柔声撒着娇。

性爱，对李东赫来说从来不是羞耻的事情。管对方叫什么，就如同他选择性爱对象一样自由。当然，在此之前他从未称呼过任何一个人。

\--We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
\--I hope this feeling never ends tonight

李东赫扭动着胯部，贴紧李马克火热的地方。练舞使他的身体关节非常灵活，配合着李马克纠缠着。即使李马克变动姿势，李东赫也能迅速找到自己适应的位置贴合。

“哥哥，我想要你。”李东赫不笑了，今天点的火到此为止就够了。

该死。李马克咒骂。就像一个服从命令的士兵，李马克是时候提起他的枪冲进前线。

曾经有那样一瞬，李东赫觉得李马克是能够把他从欲望的地狱拯救出来的人。现在看来不是了。他多了一个与他沉沦的伙伴，不同的是，李东赫终于接受这种沉沦，不再是自己犯的罪过，不再是令他困扰的病症，而是一种旨意，他愿意服从的旨意。

两对热情似火的嘴唇立即纠缠在一起，李马克深深搅动着李东赫的喉咙，像喝着橙味果汁。李东赫就是一只熟透的橙，香气诱人，饱涨汁水，糖度危险。

随时会被欲火点燃的李东赫的身体散发着情热，他的肢体纠缠着李马克，是在做着早已熟悉的性事，却比他的第一次更加神圣。他在意与李马克身体的连接，被填满的身体深处，在脑中记忆这个结合，尽管李马克的每一次顶入都会冲散他脑子里的记忆，没关系，那就再记一次，一下接一下地总会记住。

李马克感觉自己所有的知觉都在慢慢苏醒，以他在李东赫体内那一点为中心，向身体其他部分延伸。是一种超越了舒服这种形容词的感受，连同他的大脑一起，他觉得自己昨天晚上经历的幻想瞬间爆炸，此时此刻他就在李东赫体内占有着这具身体。他回想起那个男人把李东赫按在沙发上的样子，就把李东赫的身体转过去，李东赫小心地顺从着，如同他想象地那样。李东赫邀请着他，但是钥匙在他李马克手里。

从后面重新进入时，李东赫甜腻的叫声冲出喉咙，李马克差点失去控制。或许李东赫就是这种情欲的炼狱中锻造出来的身体，他的身体无一处不是诱惑的，那动人的脊背线弯曲出弧度，李东赫口中含糊的娇吟混着结合处的碰撞声占领他的耳膜，塞壬的歌声再一次统治他的大脑。李马克伸手捏着李东赫的下巴把他的脸扳过来朝向他，李东赫正沉浸在无上快感中咬着嘴唇泪水涟涟。李马克手劲一重，李东赫咬着的下唇从齿间偷跑出来，好听的喘叫声又顺着喉咙溜出来了，此时李东赫嘴唇微微张开，李马克就以手指摩挲他的唇。李东赫张口便将这两只手指含住，如同模拟某种运动一般吞吐着，眼角还带着晶莹泪滴直勾勾望着李马克，似乎想问他我做的怎么样啊，我乖不乖啊。李马克看着身下的人妖冶的样子，觉得他们两个，大概全身都可以用来做爱。身体可以，眼睛和脑子也可以。李马克在李东赫口中搅动手指，李东赫便任他玩弄，闭起眼来，只是喉咙发出的声音越来越好听了，让李马克觉得自己在弹奏一种乐器。

只等着最强最重的那个音到来的时候，他压抑的梦相随着音量的重击冲破现实，像一根弦被挣断，也像一面鼓被击破，而这个时候，李东赫刚好因为他而到达极致。

＞＞＞

“李马克，我真的是第一次见你吗？我想和你说的话太多了。”李东赫把脸贴紧李马克的胸口，吸着他身上的牛奶香皂气味。

……

“李马克，救我吧。你愿意吗？”李东赫开始咬李马克的胸膛。浅浅体温染上他的身体。

……

“或者也不要救我，就和我一直这样，你愿意吗？”李东赫把李马克刚刚喷射在他口中的液体咽下去，才缓缓开口。

……

“我为什么会在这座城市等到你呢？”李东赫揉着李马克柔软的头发，李马克正在认真帮他清理身体。

……

“我真的漂泊了太久了。”李东赫喃喃道。头窝在李马克怀中，眼睛慢慢合上了。

当这一天走到尽头，终于到他梦境开始的时候。

＞＞＞

梦应当有一个存放的地方。

无论是对归宿的渴望。还是对温存的向往。

李马克是一块浮木，被推上海浪之端。

在海浪的雕刻下，他应当不再是浮木，他将做一只船，破开风浪航行。

这是他在梦境幻象成为现实后，给李东赫的答案。


End file.
